


Revenge

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Revenge Sex, just a little bit, not quite cheating, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Go stick it somewhere else, Hux had told Kylo last night, after another exasperating round of arguments. He hadn't expected Kylo to take him seriously.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A "but we were on a break" kind of fic.

Tensions ran high on the command deck, and Mitaka hunched in on himself as Ren and the general argued. They’d been alternating between screaming matches and ignoring each other for the past three days. He’d surprised himself that morning, finding himself hoping they’d work it out soon, slip away into one of the conference and fuck their frustrations out and get back to normal, or as much normal as was possible between them. He still didn’t think Ren deserved the general’s affections, but when the knight wasn’t stomping around on the bridge, Hux looked almost … unhappy under his stoic demeanor, and that was unacceptable.

Footsteps sounded on the walkway above him and he tried to will himself invisible, but no such luck.

“Lieutenant, where’s that report on Resistance activities I asked you for?”

“You, um, said you wanted it ready for the briefing at the end of the week, sir.”

“How am I supposed to review it beforehand if you don’t give it to me until the briefing?”

Mitaka cast about for an answer, furiously running calculations in his head as Hux glared down at him.

“For kriff’s sake, Hux, don’t take your pissy mood out on the crew.”

“I’ll thank you not to …”

Ren cut him off. “I’ll interfere as I will, Hux. It’s my ship too, despite how you’d like to forget that. Besides, yelling at Mitaka is like kicking a puppy. He’s so desperate to please you he’d work himself to death if you asked him.”

Mitaka blinked. Had Kylo Ren just defended him?

They glared at each other, Hux’s face inches from Ren’s helmet. The silence stretched on until the warning chime for shift change rang out.

“I’ll expect that report by end of gamma shift tomorrow, Lieutenant.”

That was only a day and a half early, and tomorrow was his rest day so he wouldn't have any other duties to interfere as he ran the numbers. He could do that. “Yes, sir!”

“I’ll be in my office.” Hux strode off without another word. Ren didn’t move, staring first at Hux’s retreating back, then transferring his stare to Mitaka. Or at least, Mitaka thought he stared. The helmet pointed at his direction, and he found himself wondering what was under it again. A tilt of the helmet, and he could feel the heat as blood rushed to his face. Had Ren overheard that thought?

Ren disappeared before his relief showed up, but popped out from a side corridor as Mitaka made his way back to his quarters. He did not squeak in alarm, although it was a close thing. A surreptitious glance to either side showed the corridor to be empty, despite the usual bustle at this hour. Ren advanced and he forced himself to hold his ground. It did him no good. Ren didn’t stop, pushing him back against the wall.

“You wonder a great many things, Lieutenant." Ren's vocoder always sent shivers through him, turning the simplest sentence into a sinister growl. The scent of him overwhelmed Mitaka's senses, ozone and leather, and a surprising hint of some exotic fragrance that his traitor brain chased after even with all the neurons in his brain flooding him with flight impulses.

"You wonder what I look like under my mask. What the general sees in me. What it would take to steal his attentions from me. What you could do to take my place in his bed.”

He gulped, waiting for the invisible bands to tighten around his neck. _You're deaddeaddeaddead_ his brain shrieked at him. But instead, Ren's physical hands bracketed him, braced against the wall to either side of him. His helmet grazed Mitaka's cheek as he leaned in, his next words barely legible through the distortion.

“But have you ever wondered what it would be like to be the general?"

Ren wiped any doubts about what he meant from Mitaka's thoughts as he forced his knee between Mitaka’s legs.

"You wonder what he sees in me. I'll show you."

"But you and he ... I mean, the two of you ... he won't mind if you? If we ...?" he stammered, losing his capacity for words as Kylo’s thigh pressed into him. Biting his lip to stifle the moan at the pressure, he still couldn’t resist responding to the drag of fabric against his cock.

"He'll be relieved I'm not darkening his doorstep, I assure you."  


Fingers caressed his skin, trailing from his shoulders down to the small of his back. He blinked, shook his head, but yes, Ren's forearms still lay against the bulkhead to either side of him, still pressed him against the cold metal. He gasped as they traveled even lower, cupping him, kneading into his flesh.

"Come with me." The sensation vanished as Ren stepped back, arms falling to his sides. "If you wish." 

There was no hint of command in Ren’s voice. The choice was entirely his. And he absolutely should turn and run in the opposite direction, he knew this without a doubt. He’d be mad to do anything else. But instead he found himself nodding as he fell in behind Ren, following him along the corridor to the lifts that would take them to the officers' quarters.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_ Go stick it somewhere _ else, Hux had told Kylo after another exasperating round of arguments. He hadn't expected Kylo to take him seriously. He'd said worse and it had never interfered with their routine of fighting and fucking. But Kylo had stormed out before they could get to the fucking, fought with him constantly throughout the days that followed, and hadn't since made an appearance in Hux's quarters. After pacing his quarters for hours this evening, he'd lubricated himself enough to quiet his pride and made the long walk to the opposite side of the ship to Kylo's door. 

If he'd arrived a few minutes later he'd have missed the sight of Kylo wrapped around his favorite lieutenant. Kylo's half clad state, and the livid bruises scattered across his neck and chest, left no doubt as to what they'd been up to. He retreated further into the shadows, hands clenched into fists, feeling the skin of his palms part beneath his fingernails as Kylo and Mitaka exchanged one final kiss. As Mitaka left he kept throwing coy glances over his shoulder until he rounded a corner. Kylo stood watching him until he disappeared, then turned, staring directly at the alcove where Hux stood for a few moments before stepping back, holding Hux's gaze as the door closed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
